Dreams
by Superguy-In-Tights
Summary: When Rei and Mariah finally accept their love for one another, something terrible happens....*COMPLETE* PLZ R
1. A new Beggining

Dreams  
  
by Superguy_In_Tights  
  
I hope you like this. It is the first in a series. The story plot will vary with every story. Have fun :)  
  
  
***********************  
  
Rei arose from his bed and shook his head.  
  
(What a dream,) Rei thought, ( that was horrible. I am glad that it wasn't true. )  
  
Tyson ran into the room at a break neck speed, his blue hair a blur.  
"What are you doing sleeping at a time like this?? The tournament is in five minutes!! Come  
on!" After saying that, Tyson ran out of the room and yelled at Max to get his butt out of bed too.  
  
"Good old Tyson. Always thinking about the next match. I should call in sick today. I need to see  
Mariah. Hey, Tyson!! I'm not feeling too hot. I think that I'll stay here today."  
  
Tyson was half way out the door when he heard Rei.  
  
"Sure Rei, see ya when we get back from the tournament with our victory medals."  
  
Rei gave a little chuckle. ( Tyson is always over confident. But I wouldn't have it any other way.)  
  
Rei leapt out of bed, fully dressed and ready to go. ( I knew that I would want to see Mariah  
today. I think I will go right over to her house. )  
  
Rei ran out the door and took a sharp left towards the greater part of the town.  
  
*****************  
Mariah ran out the door too. As though she was going to the tournament. Tears ran down her  
face. ( How could Lee be so mean to me? He always needs to blow up in my face. I think..... I  
know, I will go see Rei. )  
  
*****************  
  
The two trouble teens met half way to each others homes. They hugged each other. They both  
knew why they were there. But at the same time, they didn't know why.  
  
***************** 


	2. A wonderful life

Chapter 2  
  
"Mariah, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Rei?"  
  
"Mariah, I....I..... love you. There, I said it. Woo, what a releif."  
  
"Uh, umm, what? Y-you love me?? Well, I'm not really sure what to say. I mean, well, to put it  
simply, I love you too."  
  
The two teens looked into each other's eyes. The love was quite visible. Nothing would be able to  
tear these two apart any longer.  
  
"My dad isn't home." Mariah smiled as she said this. The mischievous look in her eyes told Rei  
what she wanted to do. He smiled back and they ran off, hand in hand, in the direction of  
Mariah's home.  
  
*****************  
  
"Wow, that was good stuff." Rei lay in be smiling. Mariah had left a minute earlier, to go get  
some breakfast.  
  
"That was amazing! I will have to do that again some time." He gave a chuckle and slipped on  
some fresh clothes. He thought that he might stay for breakfast, but he remembered that the team  
would be getting back soon. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note to Mariah.  
He leapt out the door and ran all the way back to the training center. 


	3. Broken heart

Note from author:  
The controversy over the blade breakers being gay is an interesting twist to the original story, and  
yet, I cannot see any of them actually being gay. It is almost impossible to picture. I know that is  
what people want, but you shouldn't manipulate what is already said and done. Please don't let  
my views turn you away from this story, I think that it is a good one.  
  
  
Dreams  
  
by Superguy_In_Tights  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Rei sat on his bed, eating a banana and looking at his Beyblade. It had been three months since he  
had lost his bitbeast Driger.((that is another story))   
  
"Man, I wish Driger was back. That would be the ultimate happiness. My bitbeast and Mariah by  
my side. (eyes begin to look at his Beyblade, hoping that he could just see it again.) It is time for  
me to change. I will be the best boyfriend Mariah has ever seen. I wont miss a heart beat she has,  
not a battle. I should go see here."  
  
Just as he says this, Mariah comes running into his room.  
  
"Rei, you have to help me. Lee is so mad. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, and tried to cut me.  
He is close behind. Hurry, HELP ME!!"  
  
"Alright, chill. You can his in my closet. Don't make a sound."  
  
Mariah slipped into the dark closet, closing the door behind her. At almost the exact moment,  
Lee leapt into the room. He approached Rei with pure hate in his eyes.  
  
"Stay away from my girl, Rei! You know that I have had a crush on her for more than two years.  
But when I heard she was messin' with you, I decided to take action this time. The only reason  
for trying to take a knife to Mariah was to get her to lead me to you."  
  
He snickered at the thought. Inside the closet, Mariah shivered at the thought of Lee having a  
crush on her. At the same time, she was worried sick for Rei.  
All of a sudden, Lee lunged at Rei. Sticking the knife ahead of him. It plunged into Rei's thigh.  
He yelled with pain. But it was short live. Lee came with another attach, this time, he threw a  
strong upper cut right in the center of Rei's jaw. Once again, Rei screeched in pain. He fell to the  
floor with a thud, and cursed. He tried to pull himself off the ground, but Lee double-fisted him  
in the back, knocking him to the ground again. Lee raised his knife, ready to make the final blow.  
  
"I have stood on the sidelines for far too long. Watching you and Mariah get closer and closer.  
But now, that all ends."  
  
His hands shot down towards Rei's back........  
  
*******  
Tyson launched his Beyblade. It spun at an amazing speed into the bowl. He looked up from the  
battle and into his opponent's eyes. He was a member of the Oregon Beyblade team. A rather  
large twelve year old named Jeff concentrated on his blade. It too was spinning at an amazing  
rate, only his was spinning the opposite way as Tyson's. They clashed together.  
  
"DRAGOON!!" Tyson yelled. The amazing blue light burst out of the Beyblade.   
  
"Phantom Storm attack!!"  
  
The familiar tornado formed around the very Beyblade which was well known around the  
Beyblading world. It went towards Jeff's Beyblade in a burst of speed. They clashed together,  
sending Jeff's into the stands.  
  
"Game, set, and match." Tyson said.  
  
******* 


	4. A glow among the red

((There aren't going to be any major tragedies in this book. Ok, so maybe there will be one or  
two.))  
  
Dreams  
  
by Superguy_In_Tights  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Rei had to do something. He couldn't just lay there and let himself be killed like this. He needed  
to see Mariah's face at least one more time before he died. Rei wanted to spend eternity with her.  
And that was what he planned to do before this.  
  
(Wow, what a great way to end. Not noble, not daring, just plain old murdered. Sure people will  
weep for me, but that isn't enough. I don't want to be the "guy who was murdered", I want to be  
remembered.)  
  
Then, Lee's hands seemed to move in slow motion. (In a few seconds, it will all be over.) Rei  
thought. The hands came plunging down towards Rei. ( I have to react fast. ) He rolled over,  
missing the silver blade by an inch. He then kicked Lee's knife hand as hard as he could. There  
was a snap as the blade clattered to the ground. Lee screamed in agony as he realized what had  
just happened. His good hand was broken, and Rei was back on his feet. Rei came fully loaded.  
He threw two fast punches to Lee's jaw. He made a noise like he was in some major pain, and  
then, just slumped to the floor unconscious. Rei grabbed a piece of paper and wrote to his fellow  
teammates:  
  
Hey guys,  
Lee attacked me. I am lucky to be alive. I want you to know that I am taking a temporary trip and  
hope to be back soon.   
  
Thanks, Rei  
  
  
Just as he set the paper next to Lee's unconscious form, Lee seemed to awaken. He grabbed the  
knife and stabbed it right into Rei's stomach. He made a grunting sound as he tumbled to the  
floor. Lee got up smiling, as he walked out of the room to look for Mariah.  
  
*******  
  
Mariah tumbled out of the closet, tears streaming down her face. She knelt by Rei's side and set  
her blade next to him.  
  
"Oh, Rei. Why does it have to end like this. I love you Rei, don't leave me."  
But it seemed there was no way to stop it. Just then, her Beyblade started to rotate, right there,  
without any launch. The familiar pink light formed and her bitbeast leapt out, and into Rei's open  
wound. Rei seemed to shimmer in green light. Then, all of a sudden, he began to change forms  
into a green penguin, sort of resembling a bitbeast.  
  
*******  
  
((Hope you like. Next chappie coming soon. please R+R)) 


	5. crimson fantasy

(( Hey, its me again. Please RR and try to enjoy the story, it is just getting started.))  
  
Dreams  
  
by Superguy_In_Tights  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rei could see the ceiling. Although his eyes were glazed over, he could see. The knife broke the  
skin and entered the flesh. A flash of shock shot through his bruised body. What was he thinking?  
Why had he moved so close to Lee, expecting that he really was knocked out. How could he have  
been so stupid? He hit the floor with a thud, and made a grunting noise. Rei just lay there,  
drowning in his own pain.  
He could see Mariah tumble out of the closet. She already had tears down her face as she ran  
towards him. Rei lifted a hand just enough to see that it was all real. That he had really been  
stabbed. His hands were all he needed. They had crimson all over them. A tear ran down his  
cheek. He didn't want to die. It was his worst fear. Everyone thought he was soooo brave, but he  
was very afraid almost all the time.  
Rei saw Mariah set her Beyblade beside him. She tore off his sleeve to cover the wound.  
Suddenly, Mariah's Beyblade began to spin on its own. Rei could see the familiar pink glow come  
out of the blade. It was getting dark around the edges now. He knew he would be dead soon. The  
pain was more and more, until it overwhelmed all his thoughts. All he could think about was the  
pain and Mariah. He didn't have the strength to say good bye.  
  
*******  
  
Mariah's blade wiggled as her bitbeast cam out. It flew up straight into the air and entered the  
wound. Rei convulsed and coughed. A green shimmer began to form around his entire body. He  
shook and turned. He began a transformation. He had no idea what was happening now.  
  
*******  
  
Rei saw himself lifted into the air, only resembling a penguin. He flew into Mariah's Beyblade and  
lay inside.  
  
(It is quite spacious.) He thought, (nothing like the sleeping quarters we get at the training  
center.)  
  
*******  
  
Mariah cried and cried by her Beyblade. The edges were now a soft navy blue. She knew what  
had happened. Rei was her bitbeast now. Just the thought of never seeing Rei made her eyes fill  
up with more salty tears. Could this really be happening. She looked at the floor and her  
Beyblade. She knew it was. The blood was smeared on the floor like there was a struggle. And  
her blade was turning bluish green every second. She hid her face in her hands, dripping more  
tears onto the ground. Threw all the tears she stood up and grabbed her Beyblade. She finished  
off the note to Rei's former team mates, and walked out the door. She was going to settle the  
score with Lee.  
  
*******  
  
((Hope you like. Look out tomorrow or maybe today again for another chappie. Don't forget to  
R+R. See ya next time.)) 


	6. Blood on the floor

((Hey guys, plz take a look at my other stories; Spider-man The Tragedies Within at:   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1001487   
and coming soon: Medabots: The Suicide Chronicles Part 1: Koji. Please R+R))  
  
  
Dreams  
  
by   
  
Superguy_In_Tights  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mariah ran. She ran as fast as she could. Tears were coming down her face, little salty streams of  
sorrow. Through her gritted teeth, she let out an occasional sob. She ran to the training center for  
the White Tigers. She burst through the door. Screaming Lee's name.  
  
"Where the hell is he?! That little basterd!!( Wait....I shouldn't tell Lee I know what he did. He  
might come after me. I must control myself. Cant let anyone know.) Uhhh, hehe, sorry guys, I  
am..... auditioning for a new play at my school. I just got really into it."  
  
"Yea, whatever Mariah." Kevin sneered and turned back to talk to Gary (( I can't remember the  
big guy's name.))  
  
Mariah opened the door to her room and began to throw her clothes and personal belongings into  
it. Oh yes, she was leaving. She was leaving now. After Mariah finished packing, she went into  
the bathroom to get her toothbrush.  
  
*******  
  
Lee followed Mariah out of her room, staying close behind. He had heard what she had said  
when she came into the door. For a second, his eyes flashed with a red fire. He lightly stepped  
behind her. He hid behind the door, waiting for Mariah to come out. When she did, he followed  
her out the door and into the sun of a Japanese day.  
  
*******  
  
Tyson ran into the door with a fist in the air.   
  
"YEAH!! ALRIGHT!! We did it gang. great battling. Let's go tell Rei about our victory."  
  
Tyson ran into the bedroom. But there was noone there. all that was there was a bloody note and  
a whole bunch of blood on the floor.  
  
"H-hey guys, would ya come look at this.," The team came shuffling into the room. "Jesus!!"  
Max exclaimed, " What the hell happened here??"  
  
"I don't know Max, but Rei and Mariah left a note. I will read it to you:"  
  
Hey guys,  
Lee attacked me. I am lucky to be alive. I want you to know that I am taking a temporary trip and  
hope to be back soon.   
  
Thanks, Rei  
  
hey guys,  
This is Mariah. Rei was attacked while he wrote this note. He is  
dead. He somehow has become my bitbeast. please don't worry, I  
will find a way to get him back.  
  
:( Mariah  
  
  
"Jeez, killed?? That is horrible. We have to find Mariah. She might be the next target for Lee."  
  
With that, the team run out of the room and out into the many streets of the city to find Mariah.  
  
*******  
  
((So, how was that. Look out tomorrow for the next chappie in this story, and don't forget to  
check out my others. If I don't get some feedback on the others, they will be discontinued.)) 


	7. trouble uploading

((Sorry for the late update. I had other things that needed to be done first. Enjoy!))  
  
Dreams   
  
By  
  
Superguy_In_Tights  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Click  
  
  
The windows of the bladebreakers training complex shattered. Tyson flew out the window and  
landed thirty feet from the building. The rest remained to be seen. Mariah came with a punch to  
the jaw, and Lee stumbled backward.  
  
"Game, Set, and Match." He said with a sneer.  
  
*******  
  
((Sorry it was so short. Look out for Dreams 2 sometime soon. Thanks for reading)) 


	8. Dreams 2 preveiw

(( look guys. There were some uploading problems and I wasn't able to upload two chapters.  
They are gone forever. Dreams 2 comes up tomorrow wit the first chappie. So don't worry. What  
was supposed to happen in the lost chapters...well....actually also look out for Dreams: The Lost  
Chapters, coming soon.)) 


End file.
